A software product, such as a repository product (e.g., a database), may use a particular technology stack to provide the software solution's specific functionality. A technology stack may be generally understood as the layers of components or services that are used to provide the specific functionality of the software product. As a software product is updated, the technology stack of the updated/new software product is generally very similar to the technology stack of the original software product.
However, in some cases, a new software product can be a complete software rewrite of the original software product. For example, in some cases the new software product may use a new technology stack that is substantially different than the original technology stack of the original software product. For example, Oracle “Enterprise Repository 12c” from Oracle Corporation uses a technology stack that is substantially different than the previous software product, “Oracle Enterprise Repository 11g.” A user may wish to migrate/transfer data objects from an original software product to a new software product.